basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
1990–91 NBA season
The 1990–91 NBA season was the 45th season of the National Basketball Association. The season ended with the Chicago Bulls winning their first NBA Championship, eliminating the Los Angeles Lakers 4 games to 1 in the NBA Finals. Notable occurrences *The 1991 NBA All-Star Game was played at the Charlotte Coliseum in Charlotte, North Carolina, with the East defeating the West 116-114. Charles Barkley of the Philadelphia 76ers won the game's MVP award. *The Minnesota Timberwolves played their first game at the Target Center. They had played their first season at Hubert H. Humphrey Metrodome while Target Center was being built. *''The NBA on NBC'' began (replacing The NBA on CBS) when the National Broadcasting Company signed a 4 year, US$600 million deal with the NBA. The relationship lasted 12 years (concluding at the end of the 2001-02 NBA season), until The NBA on ABC returned in 2002-03. *On December 30, the last game of 1990, Scott Skiles of Orlando recorded 30 assists in a game against the Denver Nuggets to set a new NBA record. *The Utah Jazz played their final season at the Salt Palace. *The flagrant foul was instituted. *For the first time since 1981, the Los Angeles Lakers were not the Number 1 seed in the Western Conference. However they still reached the NBA Finals by upsetting the heavily favored Portland Trail Blazers in six games. They would go on to lose to the Chicago Bulls in five games, their last NBA Finals appearance until 2000. *During the season, all NBA teams sport patches featuring the American flag on their warmups as an honor to the American soldiers fighting during the Persian Gulf War. Standings By division ;Eastern Conference ;Western Conference By conference Notes *'z' – clinched home court advantage for the conference playoffs *'y' – clinched division title *'x' – clinched playoff spot Statistics leaders NBA awards *'Most Valuable Player:' Michael Jordan, Chicago Bulls *'Rookie of the Year:' Derrick Coleman, New Jersey Nets *'Defensive Player of the Year:' Dennis Rodman, Detroit Pistons *'Sixth Man of the Year:' Detlef Schrempf, Indiana Pacers *'Most Improved Player:' Scott Skiles, Orlando Magic *'Coach of the Year:' Don Chaney, Houston Rockets *'All-NBA First Team:' **F - Karl Malone, Utah Jazz **F - Charles Barkley, Philadelphia 76ers **C - David Robinson, San Antonio Spurs **G - Michael Jordan, Chicago Bulls **G - Magic Johnson, Los Angeles Lakers *'All-NBA Second Team:' **F - Dominique Wilkins, Atlanta Hawks **F - Chris Mullin, Golden State Warriors **C - Patrick Ewing, New York Knicks **G - Kevin Johnson, Phoenix Suns **G - Clyde Drexler, Portland Trail Blazers *'All-NBA Third Team:' **F - James Worthy, Los Angeles Lakers **F - Bernard King, Washington Bullets **C - Hakeem Olajuwon, Houston Rockets **G - John Stockton, Utah Jazz **G - Joe Dumars, Detroit Pistons *'All-NBA Rookie Team:' **Dee Brown, Boston Celtics **Kendall Gill, Charlotte Hornets **Derrick Coleman, New Jersey Nets **Dennis Scott, Orlando Magic **Lionel Simmons, Sacramento Kings *'NBA All-Defensive First Team:' **Michael Jordan, Chicago Bulls **Alvin Robertson, Milwaukee Bucks **David Robinson, San Antonio Spurs **Dennis Rodman, Detroit Pistons **Buck Williams, Portland Trail Blazers *'NBA All-Defensive Second Team:' **Joe Dumars, Detroit Pistons **John Stockton, Utah Jazz **Hakeem Olajuwon, Houston Rockets **Scottie Pippen, Chicago Bulls **Dan Majerle, Phoenix Suns Category:NBA season